Love Game
by VisualZero
Summary: Ever fancied a date with your favourite Blader? Look no further than this story!


Author's Note: I essentially wish to become a writer

(I know what you're thinking - Zero, a writer? Pfft, sure...)

and I've been looking into the industry for a while now and have come to the conclusion that the most widely published genre is romance.

I'm not a fan of romantic books (I'd rather write comedy) buuut I wouldn't mind giving it a spin. So as practise I thought I'd try at writing a couple of romance chapters here, using my favourite Beyblade characters.

Of course, this is all part of my plot to take over the world so if I can get you guys to submit to my will early on, half the battle is over. Hail, Mater Zero!

Yeah...

Anyway, I'll start with the list of Bladers I'm willing to write for:

Tsubasa, Madoka, Masamune, Kyoya, Nile, Zeo, Toby, Jack, DaXiang, ChaoXin, Mei Mei, Wales, Sophie, Teru, Ryutaro

I just feel I can write them the best and personally don't have a lot of interest in the other characters. Sorry to those who favour a blader missing from this list!

The formula is as follows, simply fill in this table via a review and with any luck I'll get around to writing your date.

**(Insert)X(Insert)'s Date:**

**Name of Character: **_(Who you wish to go on a date with)_

**Your name**:_(Or internet alias. Whatever works)_

**Gender**:_ (Are you M/F? Does it matter...)_

**Description of Self**:_ (A basic description, including eye, hair, skin colour, rough height and weight and any important physical traits.)_

**Personality:**_ (How do you think you'd interact with your date, around other people, in general... The more description I have, the more accurate it will be. This applies to pretty much everything.)_

**His/ Her clothes**:_(Are they wearing their normal clothing? Or have you picked out an entirely different wardrobe?)_

**Your clothes**:_(What are you wearing? No naked people please)_

**Setting**:_(Where are they taking you? To a fancy restaurant? To a Bey Battle? To their home planet? Feel free to be as detailed as you like here, as in where the date starts, where it ends etc...)_

**Relationship: **(_Are you childhood friends with them? Or is this your first ever 'date'?)_

**Gift**:_(Do you want them to give you anything? If so, what? Maybe you want them to surprise you. Do YOU want to give THEM anything?)_

**Friendly, Romantic, Lust**: _(Do you want your date to feel as if you two have been BFF since forever? Or do you want them to need to feel like your knight in shining armour/ princess? Maybe you two just can't keep your hands off each other!?)_

**Kiss or Hug**_: (One or the other? Both or neither?)_

**Hot or Cute**:_(The style of writing. Is your date nothing but adorable to you? Or are they sexy and they know it?)_

**Conversation**:_(Name anything in particular you'd like to discuss with him/her. I'd rather you didn't pick TV shows or anything like that)_

**Questions**: (_Do you have any thing you'd like to ask him/her?)_

**Blading Skills**_: (Do you blade? Describe your Bey/ bit beast?)_

**Your Song**:_(They may feel the need to dedicate something to you, So put your favorite love song/ party song/ LM.C song down here just in case. Or maybe you want THEM to pick it out.)_

**How does it end**:_(...)_

**Rating: **_(K, K+, T)_

**Phone number**:_(It depends how much fun your date had. He/she might ask for it. If so, will you give it to them? or do they already have it?)_

_(If you wanna SET UP to of the characters just copy out this chart but with THEIR information.)_

I think that's all. Feel free to include any extra informaton I have forgotten.

I hope one or two of you guys would be interested in this.

And now, since you're not supposed to post author's notes as chapters, here's a lilttle story I wrote I think it is beautiful nd romantic:

One day, Toby was walking along the road when he was suddenly attacked.

'Prepare for trouble!' shouted Jack, who was wearing his Rarity cosplay.

'And make it double!' shouted Damian who was wearing nothing but a leather cod piece.

Luckily, Zeo was passing by at the same time and he saved Toby (both his life and from serious mental scarring).

Zeo and Toby fell immediately in love but that was not good/ couldn't work because Toby loved Masamune. And Masamune loved him back and he loved Zeo too!

They three boys were very distraught so they travelled across the land, battling monsters and perilous foes in order to seek the advice of the wise one, the Lovemaster Chao Xin.

'Wat is your problem?' Lovemaster ChaoXin asked. Toby sighed and explained.

'Well, the thing is I love Zeo but I also love Masamune. And Masamune loves Zeo too!'

ChaoXin simply stared at them for one second and then shouted:

'THREESOME!'

-as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

And they all lived happily ever after.

That's pure quality that is, man...


End file.
